


Siła wyższa a zgranie w czasie

by posokowiec



Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys In Love, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Homosexuality, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romantic Fluff, Shounen-ai, True Love, kazatsu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posokowiec/pseuds/posokowiec
Summary: Nocne starcia nieśpiącego Tsukamoto.





	

Tsukamoto nie mógł oddychać.  
I nie chodziło tu o bliskość parzącą skórę czy długie włosy łaskoczące podbródek. Chodziło o ciężkie ciało Kazamy, ułożone na nim bez pardonu. Jin spał głęboko; nic nie wskazywało na to, by w najbliższej przyszłości się obudził. Nie przed budzikiem.  
Tsukushi był w kropce.  
Może dałby radę przetrzymać do rana w obecnej pozycji, jednak nie ze zgiętym kolanem blondyna, ubijającym pełny pęcherz.  
Nie miał wyjścia, musiał działać. Nim jednak zdołał cokolwiek zrobić, ręka Kazumy przygarnęła go w objęcia, a nacisk na podbrzusze całkowicie ustał.  
Tsukamoto zdecydowanie posiadał więcej szczęścia, niż inicjatywy.  
Teraz uśnie. Wtulony w Jina.


End file.
